City of Shadows
by ZikkiLightwoodShadowhunters
Summary: Bliss has to face old enemies, deal with the overprotectiveness of her brother Jace while he is hunted by the Inquisitor and the ever growing romance between her and her fiancé Alec Lightwood. Bliss Nightrose, soon to be Lightwood has now discovered that perhaps the shadows will come to use now. She needs Izzy, her crazy parabatai more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Bliss' POV  
Alec looked at Izzy and shook his head. "How do you manage never to get mud on your clothes?"  
Isabelle shrugged philosophically. "I'm pure at heart. It repels the dirt."  
I laughed but glared at Jace. How that demented shadowhunter managed to get us into a subway station after raining to look for a bunch of demons, is beyond me. We were returning from another patrol. Without Hodge to guide us we took turns in deciding where the hell to go. And I couldn't go on the super dangerous ones because of my pregnancy.  
Alec glared at Jace.  
"Just because you said dragon demons were extinct-"  
"I said mostly extinct."  
Alec jabbed a finger toward him. "Mostly extinct," he said, his voice trembling with rage, "is NOT EXTINCT ENOUGH."  
"I see," said Jace. "I'll just have them change the entry in the demonology textbook from 'almost extinct' to 'not extinct enough for Alec. He prefers his monsters really, really extinct.'  
I chuckled and high fived Jace.  
"Hey!" Alec yelled pointing an accusing finger at me. "You're my girlfriend. Aren't you, like supposed to side with me?"  
"Nah," I shrugged. "But you're supposed to side with me."  
"Really? How does this work?"  
"Hmmmm. Maybe you should ask Jace for relationship advice."  
I winked as the doors open and we saw Maryse and Max and Clary. I smiled and we all went to hug them.  
"Maryse! Max!" Jace and I yelled as we raced towards Max, both of us crouching beside him and hugging him.  
"Mom! Max!" Izzy and Alec yelled as well, and raced towards mom. They both hugged her and Maryse shot Alec a disapproving look. As Max kept telling Jace about the things he saw, I made my way over to Clary.  
"Hey, Clary."  
"Hey, Bliss."  
We hugged a little and then I made my way over to Maryse as Alec and Isabelle hugged and kissed Max. Jace was behind me in an instant.  
"Mom!" I squealed as I threw my arms around her and she hugged me. We stood in each other's embrace for a little while then Jace cleared his throat.  
"Hi, mom," he said a little bit shyly. I stepped away and reached Alec in a minute. He was instantly at my side and kissing my forehead. He smiled at me and I winked, my blue eyes meeting his ocean blue ones.  
"Isabelle, Bliss, Clary and Alec, please get your brother to his room. Bliss perhaps dinner would be in order. You could order takeout or you could cook. I need to speak with Jace."  
"Of course," we didn't argue. Clary and Max had already engaged themselves in a conversation about Manga as Izzy followed close behind. Alec and I did too. We all went to change and then we'd order takeout. Izzy left Clary and Max inside his room and went to change herself. Alec and I entered our own room and we both removed our gear. Mine wasn't even dirty but I changed anyway. I removed my bow and arrows, sword, weapons belt with seraph blades and daggers. Then I took off my combat boots and leather jeans and t-shirt, leather jacket and bracers. I stood in my bra and undies and made my way to the bathroom to wash. I was stopped short by Alec who picked me up bridal style and put me down in the shower before joining me. We washed ourselves and each other and then suddenly Alec's hands were around my waist and he slammed his lips on mine. I parted my lips and put my hands around his neck as we kissed passionately, his lips tasting of peppermint and cinnamon and he smelt of sandalwood and men's perfume. I ran my hands through his raven black hair as he hugged me closer to him. Then we pulled away.  
"I love you," he said and kissed my forehead.  
"Mmmmm, I love you more," I said as I looked into his ocean blue eyes.  
He exited the shower and grabbed a towel which he put around his waist and another towel for me. After wrapping myself in the fluffy towel I exited the shower as well. Alec was examining a gash on his arm. I kissed his cheek and quickly grabbed my stele from the thigh sheath I wore. I returned to the bathroom, my finger locked around the delicate instrument and I took Alec's hand in my grasp. I put the stele on his skin and he winced but didn't pull away. I let the iratze flow on his skin as Alec closed his eyes in slight pleasure of the burn. I removed the stele and the iratze was already healing his wound. My eyes wondered over to my arm which also had a gash. Alec's eyes widened when he saw it and he took my stele from my hand and started drawin an iratze just bellow the wound. I took pleasure in the burn of the stele sagging into Alec's strong body. He then picked me up bridal style and deposited me in front of our closet. I smiled and after toweling myself off, I opened my side of the closet and selected a black dress and black 5" stilettos. I also took a black lacy bra and undies and changed quickly. My hair was damp and I towel dried it a little then I put on my thigh sheath just above the hem of my dress. I put on my sapphire Sensor necklace and turned to see Alec in clean jeans, a fitted black t-shirt and black cobat boots. His damp hair was tousled. After putting our gear in the laundry and our weapons in the weapons trunks, he took my hand and we left to the kitchen. Max and Izzy were already there.  
"Clary went to the hospital and Jace said he had business in town," Isabelle said rolling her eyes.  
"Okay. Have you ordered already or should I cook?"  
"Perhaps you should cook," Alec said to Izzy ephasizing the you.  
"You wanna poison the baby?" I asked, my eyes wide.  
"Nah. I also don't want to poison myself."  
I laughed and went to cook pasta and tomato sauce with basil leaves.  
"When's dad coming?" Alec asked.  
"In a few days. When are you guys gonna tell?"  
"We don't know. I wanna tell mom first though," I said a little wary of Robert's reaction.  
"Good idea, love," Alec said as he put his arms around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bliss' POV  
After dinner mom went to the library while Izzy and Max went to his room. I was washing the last few dishes when strong arms locked around me. I nuzzled into him, knowing it was Alec.  
"Mmmmm," I moaned. "I've got dishes to do."  
"Screw them," he said and spun me around. I gasped and he took the opportunity to kiss me. I moaned as our lips locked and dropped the sponge in the sink. With my hand behind my back I turned the tap off. I put my arms around his neck.  
"C'mon," he whispered pulling away. I was about to protest, but he picked me up bridal style, whisking me away. He walked through the Institute and finally stopped in front of the Greenhouse door. He opened it after putting me down and led me to the stairs. I gasped. He had set up a picnic. Everything was so beautiful.  
"Alec!" I gasped but he placed his fingers to my mouth.  
"Close your eyes," he ordered and I was taken aback by his determination. I obeyed and then I heard him say, "opem them."  
I gasped again as I saw Alec on one knee, his palm extended.  
"I'm gonna talk," he mumbled and I shut up.  
"Bliss... Rosemary Emma Nightrose, I love you. You know that. I thought I'd loose you when... I realized... But I didn't. You came back to me. You have been part of the Lightwood family for a long time. We've been best friends since you first came. Now we're something more. You are pregnant with our child... No matter that... Even if you're part of this family you always use your original last name. Take my last name... Be Bliss Lightwood... Marry me, Bliss. Marry me!" He was breathless by the time he finished. I was speechless. I slipped my hand into his.  
"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes! Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I'll marry you!" He slipped the Lightwood family ring on my left hand ring finger and stood up embracing me. I hugged him, my hands around his neck and crashed my lips to his. He moaned and I licked his lower lip asking for entrance. My tongue teased his as we kissed fiercely. Finally we pulled away for breath.  
"I love you, Bliss Lightwood."  
"I love you too, Alec Lightwood."  
That's when the midnight flowers bloomed and we crashed our lips together, falling on the blanket. We kissed feverently and pulled away when we needed to breathe. I moaned as we are the good Alec got. After that we drank lemonade and I had a sip of wine since I couldn't drink much. Alec then picked me up bridal style and whisked me away to our room. I quickly stripped my clothing and shoes and put on a laced nightgown and slipped under the covers, curling into Alec.


End file.
